Survior
by Ciele phantomhive
Summary: Sebastian found a boy out cold on one of his walks and takes him home. Not knowing the boy is Ciel Phantomhive the heir of Funtom company. Soon after he found him the Funtom company is shutting down. Sebastian soon finds out that he was running the company behind the scenes after his parents died a year ago. What will happen when Ciel is the only survior to a fire long ago?YAOI!
1. Found?

_Sebastian found a boy out cold on one of his walks and takes him home. Not knowing the boy is Ciel Phantomhive the heir of his rival company. Soon after he found Ciel the Funtom company is shutting down. Sebastian soon finds out that Ciel was running the company behind the scenes after his parents died a year ago. What will Sebastian do? What will happen to Ciel?What will happen when Sebastian finds out Ciel is the only Survior that escaped from the fire that stared with a unknown cuase?_

Ciel:No! I refuse!

Sebastian:*Getting ready* Bocchan...

Me: You will get strawberry cake if you do~

Ciel:*Gives up*Fine...

Me: YAY! On with the fic! Oh and This is my frist fic ive written so go easy on me!D:

Sebastian: She does not own us or this anime. Plus I will be human!

Ciel: *having troubles trying to tie his bow.* xd

**Well.. on to the fic!**

Sebastian sighed and headed out of his manor."After 1 hour of cleaning up after Mey-rin Finny and Bard plus 7 hours of Grell I think I need to get away from it all."Sebastion mumbled under his breath. After a 1 hour of walking Sebastian triped over something he looked back to see and dark navy blue haired boy around maybe the age of 10-12 years. His clothes riped and dirty. Covered in bruises and cuts with his right eye badly wounded laying on the ground passed out.

Instead of leaving the boy Sebastian picked up the boy and started heading home with the boy on his back. Sebastian found this task easy becuase the boy was lighter than he seems. When he got home he was greeted by Pluto the gaurd dog and the manor to his surprise cleaner than when he left. He went to the guest room and put the boy down on the bed gently. He found that the manor was quiet a little to quiet.

10 mins past before Sebastian remebered that today was the day Ciel Phantomhive the Heir to his rival company "Funtom company" Died. Reason unknown and corpse never found. It's been a year since then and Mey-rin and the rest came to him for work after the news._ They maybe went to visit the grave._

Soon Finny was the frist to return and then Mey and Bard. "Come here." Sebastian gestured to them to come in the guest room. When they came in they looked like they have just seen a goust. Sebastian took no notice and contunied."I want you to take care of this boy till he wakes up." Finny was the frist to speak."Master do you know who this boy is?" Sebastian looked at Finny with a confused look and simply said"No I don't know who he is."

Mey and Bard looked at each other nervesoly and Finny gulped "Thats young master or _**Ciel Phantomhive**_" Finny choked out the words. This time Sebastion made a face like he was seeing things. _How could someone that died still be alive? That explains why there was no corpse found but how did he get like this?_ Sebastion thought about this as he walked out and left them to take care of Ciel.

**Well I'll leave it like that for now. Sorry its short!**

Ciel: Cake now.

Me: *hands him cake* There happy?

Sebastian: My shoulders are killing me for some reason.

Me: R&R Plz? Just type in your review and hit the button easy as that!

Ciel:*wispers* Arn't you forgeting somethin

Sebastion:Bocchan youre making a mess.

Me: OH! hmm.. No Well see you!


	2. Who's the Earl?

Me: Hi again! I don't own this anime or charaters (though i wish like the other 5,000 people out there)

Ciel:*Reading what I have written*

Sebastion:*sighs*

Me: Well on with the fic *looks at them trying to tell them to get ready*

**Well on with the fic!**

_Ciel's P.O.V_

I heard fimaliar voices along with one deep voice that I seemed to send shiver's up my spine. I heard one of them exit. _"Mey-rin,Bard do you think he'll wake up?" _Mey-rin? Bard?! Are they really here? _"Finny just fetch the frist aid so we can patch up his wounds."_Finny?!

I slowly slipped back into the dark. When i woke up I found 3 servents I used to have. Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny by my bedside asleep. "Wow thought i would never see you again" I wispered while smileing at them a little. I looked at my arms and legs to see they have be treated.

I touched my right eye to see that had be treated as well. I heard the door open and i quickly hid under the covers and pretended I was still asleep."Is Ciel awake yet?" A deep voice said."Huh? Oh Master! No i'm afraid not sir." Mey-rin stood up while saying this. Finny and Bard stood up and Mey-rin fell backwards knocking over Bard and Finny. They all mangend to topoled all on me.

I sat straight up and yelled at them " BLOODY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! GET OFF ME YOU BITCHES! AND YOU" I pointed over to the man in the door. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! AND WHERE AM I? AND WHY THE FUCK IS MEY-RIN, BARD, AND FINNY HERE YOU BASTARD?!" By now I was standing on the bed not making alot of sense. "Well Ciel I see you are awake and standing. I'm Sebastian and you already know Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny they are working here and youre in my manor." Sebastian said clamly

Mey-rin,Bard,and Finny just looked at me like I was mad. I became really disy and collpased regreting i stood up and screamed my head off frist thing I woke up. Sebastian ran over to make sure i was ok. He yelled something to the 3 of them his voice sounding really worried. I slipped back into darkness.

_Sebastian's P.O.V_

Ciel collapased and naturely I ran over and i placed a hand on his forehead to find him burning up with the fever. " You three medicencie(**Me:No clue how to Spell xd!**)! Ciel has a fever!" I was really worried becuase of the codition he's in it could be fatal.

Ciel passed out when Mey-rin came in with a bucket of cold water and a towel. I watched her as she put on the towel on Ciel's forehead. He shivered as she did this. I went out to call Ciel's parents or the Trancey's at least. I went to the nearest phone and dialed Ciel's parents who are good friends of mine.

_*beep beep I'm sorry but i'm afraid that the Funtom company is shutting down due to the absents of a mystery Earl. The former Earl and Lady is now Dead...Thank you for your beep beeeep*_

"Dead? Then who was the Earl? Who was running the company?" I thought aloud. I dialed the Trancey's household and what I heard Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive where good friends and both have deceased parents and have a mystery Earl.

_*Beep beep*Hello? This is the Trancy household what do you need?_

Can I talk to Alios please?

_Yes I'll go get him now.*suffleling*Hello this is Alios speaking._

Do you know Ciel Phantomhive Alios?

_Yes indeed why?_

Then can you come over.

_Why? Who is this?_

Ciel is at my manor and I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

_Ciel is there!? I'll be right over! umm..Where are you?_

Really?Do you know where Ciel's manor is?

_Yes...OH!Ok I'll be right over. Your the manor that everone says is haunted?_

Yes yes that would be it.

_I'M COMING FOR YOU CIEL!*cuts off* beep beep_

"Owww..My ears are ringing.."I said annoyed. I walked back in the room to see Ciel is sitting up now."Your up already?" I asked."Yea I am.."Ciel thought about what he would say next."Is Alios coming over?"He finnally said. "Yes. why?"I responeded "Nothing now I have to sit back and relax."

**I think i did enough for now...my fingers hurt.**

Ciel:*digs around my bag*

Me: HEY! THATS MINE!

Sebastian: -.- Well I'll take my leave.

Me and Ciel:*Fighting over bag*

Me:R&R plz unti-OW! Untill next Chapter! RAWR! THATS WHAT YOU GET!


	3. Memory

Me:Hello to all! I'm getting into a part that Ciel doesn't want to rember!(or what happenend to him to get like that along with the fire!)XD

Ciel:Great..My life is hell.

Me:aww dont be to down.

Ciel:Since Seba isn't here i'll guess i will do it.

Me: Do what?

Ciel:Ciele does not own us or the anime!Like all of you guys out there!

Me:YAY! YOU SAID MY NAME!well pen name put no matter!*tackles Ciel*

Ciel:ON to the fic! AHH! HELP ME! SEBASTIAN!

**On to the fic!**

About a 1 hour later Alios got to the manor. Sebastian wasn't really wanting to let Alios and Cluade in but did so becuase there good friends and yea... Ciel by then was sleeping soundly when they got there much to Sebastian annocece let them stay and treated them like guests well he was "Civil" to them. When Alios brought up the fire that happend at least a year ago. The fire that people say that Ciel "died" in.

"Sebastian you know about the fire at the Phantomhive manor that poeple say that killed Ciel?" Alios said suddlenly when Sebastian brought them tea. "Yes I know that fire really well. It started for a unknown cuase so Ciel's death was unknown. But seeing that he is in my guest room and not in ashes I see that isn't true." Sebastian clamly repleyed.

"Ciel lost his memory of it."Alios contuined gestering for Cluade to leave."Of what? The fire?" Sebastian questioned. "That and how he got injured like that. I saw him on the streets and he even siad this"I dont't rember anything...and I think I don't want to." Thats what he said and that scared me." Alios shuddered at the thought.

They heard a scream form the guest room. Both Alios and Sebastian ran to see what was wrong. When they got there they found the door open and when they peeked inside they saw a small dark navy blue furred kitten with royal blue eyes on the bed and Ciel off the bed like he just fell off of it. Alios started laughing and Sebastian went over to the cat and wispered to it. "Ciele your not oppese to come in here." Ciel was panting from the huge shock that just happened. Alios picked up the cat and giggled "It looks like Ciel. Plus you named it Ciele!" "Meow~?" Ciel ran out of the room for no reason witch made Sebastian wonder.

Alios to busy playing with Ciele. Sebastian shruged and went to find Cluade. Ciel started to walk up the stairs seeing that it pained him every time he moved. He was looking around the manor seeing he could stand up and walk agian. He got to one picture with a fire around a manor that looked like the Phantomhive manor.

_"Just light it! We will kill ever one in this manor so just light it already!"_

_"We can't! Ciel Phantomhive is still in here!"_

_"Who cares!"_

Ciel took a step back away form the painting frighted.

_"Snake I can't do this just leave me be!"_

_"Red!...FINE! I'll just light it you can burn along with the Phantomhives!"_

_"Snake don't SNAAAAAKE!"_

Ciel put his hands over his eyes. Trying to scream or even speak but nothing would come out.

_Fire blurred his vision. Out of tried to breath but couldn't._

"no..no.."Ciel finnally manged to wisper to himself. Tears sliding down his face as he rembered nothing moving after the fire died out. Couple people where out at the time it happened. That was Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard. He was the only one who survied that fire. He ran out of the manor right when the fire started and Red died in it.

He rembered everthing happended. How the fire started and why he was kept hidden. How his parents died and how he got like this. Ciel mussles grew weak and he couldn't stand any more. He droped down to his knees still stareing at the picture.

Ciele lept out of Alios arms when she felt something and dashed up the stairs Alios following when she got to where Ciel was they found him on his knees looking and a picture crying. Ciele paded up to Ciel and meowed sadly"Meow..(You ok?)" Ciel looked at her and picked her up. "Ciele..No im not ok." Ciel looked up at Alios with a hurt experssion in his eyes and Alios knew what was wrong.

**Just cuase i'm gonna stop right here!**

Ciel:Ok?...Are gonna get of me now?

Me:Finnally the cat! and no..

Ciel:Why cat? -.- and why?

Me: Plot point but thats !REVIEW PLZ! and becuase.


	4. Aftermath

**Thank you to all who reviewed in the last couple of chapters! :3**

Me:Ciel~ Sebastian~!*begging tone*

Ciel:NO I REFUSE!

Sebastian:Ugh agian -.- Well she does not own us or the anime.

Me:*tackles Sebastian and meows*

Ciel:*tackles me* How dare you!

Sebastian:On to the fic

Me: MEOW!*panicing*

**On to the fic!**

Ciele rushed up to Ciel as she felt something strange. Dangerous feeling or sacred and alone type of feeling. But when Ciele saw him on the ground crying she padded up to him a asked simply in cat langage"You ok?(Meow?)" Sadly. Ciel picked her up and pushed her into his chest and wispered "Ciele...No im not ok." He glanced at Alios and Alios seemed to get the message. Shortly after Ciel passed out and Alios carried him back with some trouble Ciele following closely behind.

_Ciele's P.O.V_

As Alios set down Ciel I couldn't help but jump on the bed and than on Alios shoulder witch shocked him. It seemed fun plus I was higher up this way. Alios went to look for Sebastian finding him with Claude dragged behind him. I chuckled but then feel off Alios shoulder in pain and I felt like crying out. I don't know why but I felt a sudden pain in my back legs and frount legs as well as my right eye and chest. I was struggling for air and kicking in pain. Alios and Sebastian helped me on some sort of pillow leaving Cluade behind. I was completly unaware that they put me by Ciel. I clamed down and the pain soon leaving.

_Something was that sudden pain? I couldn't breath and i felt so alone. Why? _That was all I could think of as I curled up beside the blunette. I drifted of to a dreamless sleep and woke up to someone petting me between the ears. I started to purr liking the touch. It was gentle, caring, and unlike Sebastian my owner I felt something else in other then that.

_Comfort and Innocence. _It was strange really. Alios stayed for the night but Cluade went home. I thought who could be petting me right now. There where two opitions unless the servents count but they toke vacation It was their week off for the month. Ciel or Alios.

I thought unlikely that it was Alios besides he has some sort of "Stripper personallty" if that could describe it. Ciel had a strong personallty as well but was still gentle. I open my eyes to see that it was Ciel. Ciel had blank eyes as Alios came in to greet Ciel. Ciel only nodded in respones.

_Regalur P.O.V_

Alios ran right in Ciel's temporary room shouting "Good morning Sleeping Bueaty!" Ciel noded in respones. When Sebastian came in Ciel gave a little smile with life coming back to his eyes. Alios pouted at this and ran out of the room "I'll get you something to eat!" Alios called over his shoulder.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and got a crazy idea out of nowhere. Sebastian facing now where Ciele was playing with a piece of string. Ciel stood up and slowly walked over to Sebastian his cheeks slightly pink at his idea. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked as clamy as he could and mangend it."Yes?"Sebastian repleyed truning slightly torwards him.

Ciel brought his hand to Sebastian neck tie and pulled him down much to Sebastian surprise. Before Sebastian knew what was going on Ciel's lips where on his lips Ciel's cheeks brightly red. Sebastian returned the kiss with as much passion Ciel did. Ciel had let go of Sebastian tie and put his arms around his neck trying to bring him closer. Sebastian had his hands on Ciel's waist and poked his tounge out and licked Ciel's bottem lip asking for entrance. Witch Ciel granted by opening his mouth a little. "CIEL! I'M BACK!" Alios had amost skipped though the door and Ciel pushed Sebastian away his face bright red. Sebastian would most likly kill Alios after this. Ciele was just in her coner and taking a cat nap.

Alios entered with his food and Ciel's witch he handed to Ciel who took it swearing under his breath still little red. Sebastian walked out of the room before the urge to kill that Blonde idiot overwhealmed him.

**Nayn! That's enough right! I hope!**

Me:*rubbs right eye* Oww.. why did i do that to my self?

Ciel:*digging in cake stash I have*

Sebastian: Ciel don't make a huge mess agian.

Me: WAIT! WHAT! MY CAKE!

Me and Ciel:Review plz! *fighting still*

Sebastian:*sighs* Till next chapter *avoids flying deadly objects being thrown by me and ciel*


	5. Blade Jasper

**Hey guys! I dont own this anime but I a one more thing there are spelling errors! But I guess you noticed! I'm not good at spelling and I don't have spell check so yea...I wish I was better...**

Ciel:_"If wishes were horses than beggers would ride!"_

Me:Hey! Where did you get that?

Sebastian: Their at it again...*sweat drop*

Me: GIVE IT BACK!*Blushes*

Ciel:NEVER! *Evil smile and laugh*

Me:*Transforms into Ciele* MEOW-! (WHA-!)*leaps and grabs book from Ciel* MEOW ME~OW!(On to the fic!)

**Fic below.R&R PLZ**

Ciele woke up to Alios and Ciel chatting about Sweets,Cake, and things they like. Ciele just started to wash herself and looked up to see Sebastian knocked and opened the door. "Alios Ciel we got brekfeast so get your lazy asses out here." _He still angry at Alios?_Both Ciel and Ciele thought. Alios exited the room frist and Ciele leaped up at Ciel making him jump. Sebastian just glared at her with a glaze so cold she felt like she just turned into ice.

"So whats are we having?" Ciel said with a straight face and putting Ciele on his shouders."A English dish with tea." Was all that Sebastian said when he exited the room. Ciel got up sighing. He exited the room and relizaed he had no clue where the dining hall is. _That's just great. I could get lost in here if I don't be carful._Thought Ciel walking around and trying to find someone to help him but with no luck. Ciele seemed to know that he had no clue where it was she jumped off Ciel and flicked her tail to follow."Meow me~ow... Nayn? (This way now this way...no this way?)"

Ciele had lead him to the frount entance of the manor. Ciel mentally faceplamed himself for following a cat. "Ciele why have yo-" There was scratching at the door. Ciele looked back and she seemed to be giving a look that said _"I dare you to finish that sentence sunny boy"_Ciel shivered at this look that the cat was giving him and opened the door to have a flash of sliver and white tackle Ciele. "Wha-" "MEOW!(GET OFF OF ME!)"

Ciel relizaed that that flash was a white furred cat with sliver stripes, tiped ears and eye spot, and tiped the side was a Silver slash that looked like a scared blade. The cat looked at him its eye looking at Ciel in the eyes now. It's left eye was a ice blue eye and the right was blood red. "Meow?(Who's this?)" The cat said. Ciele got out from under the white cat and Ciel reponed with "Ciel Phantomhive." "Oh it seems you can understand us cats. I'm Blade. Blade Jasper."Blade said in cat lanage.

Now that Blade mentoned it Ciel relzaed he could."Ciel!Where ar-OH THERE YOU ARE CIEL!" A voice rang out from above. Ciel and the cats looked up to find Alios running down the stairs and sebastian walking clamly behind. Alios ran up to Ciel and Sebastian shortly came up from behind him. "Where were you?!" Alios shout/asked. "Um..Here with Ciele-chan and Blade-kun. Duh." Ciel said like it was smiple."Blade-kun?" Alios and Sebastian both asked in unsion. Ciel pointed at Ciele and Blade. "The cats who else." Alios looked at Ciel like he was mad. Sebastian stared at the white cat.

"Were starving Ciel!" The 2 cats sang together in cat. Ciel turned arond and said really annoyed by now"Ciele you have been living here you should know where your food is by now so show Blade!" _Is he crazy or high?_Both Alios and Sebastian thought. The cats looked at each other and walked off.

Ciel pointed to Alios "When are you gonna to leave? As you see i'm completly fine except for my right eye" Ciel said annoyed/demanding. "And you," Ciel pointed to Sebastian "Um... Where's your useless dog he hasn't been here for days..." Ciel let his hand drop. "You mean Pluto? He went with Finny becuase I felt like it." Sebastian ansewed. "...Why are we still standing here?" Alios said wondering.

Ciel blinked and walked in the direction the cats did moments ago. Alios skipped ahead and Ciel stopped. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. All Ciel did was turn around and look Sebastian in the eye.

Ciel stood on his toes and pecked Sebastian on the cheeks and said "Lets go eat now shall we? I'm famished." Sebastian smirked at this and wraped a arm around Ciels shoulders "Of course my lord." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian with a devilish smirk before ducking out of Sebastian's arms and running off to the dinning hall and called out to him "Sebastian hurry up or Alios will eat it all!"

**YAY! I've got it done!**

Blade: NUM NUM NUM!

Me: Oh god no...

Ciel: *eating cake*

Sebastian:Leaving before things get bad*

Blade:*Puts on most annoying song EVER!*

Me:NUUUUUUUU!*Throws object in random derctions*

Ciel: O_o HIDE! *hides*

Blade:*smirks while hiding*

Me:Where are you I am gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!

**Till next time!O_o I've noticed something.. My reviews are in a 1,2,1,2 pattern... 1st chapter 1 2nd chapter 2 3rd chapter 1 4th chapter 2... i wonder if that will keep going or not O-o**


	6. Author's Note!

**I'm so sorry but I won't be updating this for awhile and i'll give the reasons**

**1)I'm busy!**

**2) I've been sick!**

**3)I have writer's block xd**

**Ok maybe 1 isn't true :d But I have to have 3 reasons right?X3**

**Thanks for readin Survior so far Really I thank you!**


	7. Waiting

**HELLOOO! EVERONE! :3 I'm back! **

Sebastian:*snickers at ciel*

Ciel:*Pole danceing on a metal pole I had no clue I had*

Me:*walks in on them* O_O WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING! O/./O

Blade: It's catnip tequila...Don't give it to them wierd things happen O-o

Me: I see...O/./O *nosebleed*W-W-Well on t-t-to the fic.. CIEL PUT ON YOUR BLOODY CLOTHES!

**On to the fic...**

*After a long tiring breakfest I don't plan to write*

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel Yelled in Sebastian's ears. "What is it?!" Sebatian replied anoyned. "I want to go outside please?" Ciel whinned in a cutely manner with his style of puppy eyes but to Sebastian they looked like kitty eyes. Ciel was faking some tears and put one hand to his mouth his index finger on his lips and the rest of his hand limply hanging from his chin and the other one in a limp,thumb to the curled index finger and the rest of the fingers in a limp fist and his wrist and hand curled slightly. His back arched a little and his one of his legs were out with a slight bend of the knee and foot inward on the toes and the other inward and striaght slightly bent at the knee.

Sebatian swore that he felt he was going hard at this cuteness this shota had pulled off. Ciel of course was still in his night shirt and wearing a eyepatch for some reason for his eye is almost healed. Ciel just stood there waiting for a answer his back growing tired as the cheeks on the older man redden. _God danm it are you going to stand there and act like a pervet or what? _Ciel thought shifting slightly "Yes of course.." Sebastian finnally repied after what seemed forever._He has a kitten's cutness!_Sebatian thought. (**A/N: Cat lovers... What to do with em.)**

Ciel grinned and bekenoned to two cats who were silently following him. Sebastian did not notice this for his mind was still on how cute Ciel looked when he did that. Ciel, Ciele, and Blade dashed out of the house before Sebastian could get to the frount door. Sebatian was standing there amazed at how fast that boy could run. It wasn't very fast but still fast. When he got out of the house Ciel was no where to be seen. Alios standing behind Sebastian was amazed how Ciel could be that cute without things that Alios loves to wear he considers cute.

"Sebastian?" Alios asked scaring the shit out of Sebastian who was to asorebed in Ciel's kitten cuteness to relize he was there. "Yes...*gasp*...Alios?" Sebatian mangend to say between pants. "What is today?" Alios looked at him in a none Alios-way-manner. This scared Sebastian and replied quickly"Dec. 11 w-w-why?" Alios let out a playful gasp and happly said "We have 3 days left OH NO!" Alios joked around. "Why?" Sebastian siad picking him off the floor. "Ciel's BRITHDAY SILLY! It's the 14th!"

*Meanwhile with Ciel and the cats*

"Ok so what is it you want to talk about Ciele? Blade?" Ciel asked in a demanding tone. "You're not normal..."Ciele meowed. "Of course I'm not normal I can understand bloody animals!" Blade rolled his eyes. Ciele shoke her head and mentally facepawed herself. Blade gestered for Ciel to follow him. "Jasper-kun? Are you sure?" Ciele asked. _Jasper? Oh ya... Blade's last name. Jasper Blade was his name.. Wait? Cats had last name?_Ciel relized.

"Ciele do cats have last names just like us?" Ciel asked. Ciele and Blade looked at each other and said "No! Of course not! *Nervous laughter* Only certian cats. The cats of the gifted!" Blade blurted out without thinking. Ciele looked at him her glare priecing daggers."Gifted?" Ciel mummered shocked. "OH! GREAT!" Ciele mewed sadly.

Blade looked around and a metallic color with a hint of yellow shot by. Ciele panicing and Ciel stared at Blade. A voice rang out "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" A metallic color shot at Blade. "EVEN IF MY NAME MEANS STEEL DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT!"

The new figure shouted or it barked. "Oh come on it means _Courage of steel_, Ganzorig." Blade contered at the Metallic colored puppy with blond spots everwhere looking like stars. Ciel sat down and enjoyed the fight of countless mews and barks. Ciele preched herself on his shoulder thinking this could take awhile so she got comfy.

*bout a hour of useless brickering from Ganzorig and Blade*

"Lets go back." Ciel said to Ciele. Ganzorig stopped him."NO! I will prove your gift!" Ganzorig barked at him. Blade ran ahead not waiting and snickering at the same time. Ciele looked at Ganzorig and Ganzorig toke out kitty ears and Ciele smiled like the little devil she was. Ciel was getting a bad feeling so he did what anyone with common logic would do. Try to get away.Witch fail becuase the puppy and cat jumped on him. Ciele came right in Ciel's face. Looking much closer Ciel could see that Ciele was just still a kitten or a Kitteen(**A/N Kitteen= Kitten + teen)**

*Rewind back a hour than go to Sebastian*

"So... what do we do?" Sebastian asked. "Umm... A surpise brithday party! With Cake and Punch and and OH!" Alios rammbled on and on and on.

*After a hour of Alios none stop rambling*

"And and-" Alios got cut off by Sebastian worried question "Where's Ciel?" Alios looked around"No clue? Shall we look?" Sebastian looked at Alios giving him a look that said _No..We shall sit around and wait till he's really dead! _look. "Ok...Come on don't kill me." Alios said.

Sebastian and Alios looked around and spoted Blade running out of the bushes. "Blade where is the others?"Alios asked. "Mew Nayn! MEOW~! MEW~ MEW~!(Back there! THERE! GOING TO DO SOMTHIN!) Of course Alios and Sebastian didn't understand this and Blade rolled his eyes and got a stick. Looking at the two males Blade spelled out. G-O B-A-C-K-! S-U-R-P-I-S-E W-I-L-L B-E R-U-I-N-E-D! "Go back. Surpise will be runed?" Alios said beating Sebastian to it.

**It's boring I this is something when i'm trying to write with writer's block!**

Ciel:What are you going to do to me?

Me:*devil's grin* Oh NOTHIN!

Ciel:*backs away*

Sebastian:How bout a game.

Alios:YES A GAME! TRUTH AND DARE!

~~~~~~Truth and dare~~~~~~~

Ciel:I'll go frist...Blade-

Blade:Truth.

Everone: THAT'S BORING!

Blade: Well Fuck you to.

Ciel: Is it true that...hate hetalia?

Blade:YES I DO!

Me: *sweetly* Bladeeee!

Blade:O_O*gulp* RUN!

**You will find out what will happen to blade in next chapter!MUHAHA! Oh Blade is based off a real person and I love Hetalia and slipped money to Ciel to find out if the person hates it or not...I found out that he deos...;( TILL NEXT TIME!**


	8. 3 days left

**Hello! I would like to thank promocat, Mrs. Fish Wordsmith, Paxloria for reviewing! And to the others like fun anon, Guest, and Arisa! Even if Arisa reviews were corrections I still thank her/him! And a extra thank to promo cat for reveiwing ever time and letting me know how s/he like it! Thanks for all your support! Thanks for reading!**

Ciel:Like that would happen.

Blade:Help...Me!

Me:*Strangling Blade and looks at Ciel with death glare*

Sebastian: Emergency we have a demon on the loose! *Shouts to no one*

Me:Grrrr.. below...Fic read it and review plz?

**The fic...**

Ciel woke up in the forest hissing at the pain in his right eye and the new pain on his head. He lifted his eyepatch up and closed the other eye. To his surprise he could see out of it but everthing looked dark lonley and...

_Red.._Ciel looked around it was everwhere splattred like little roses. He looked down at his hands now to see that it was thick and running off his hands sickly..._Blood _Ciel thought scared and horrorfied. He saw two strange firgures walk up to him one female and the other one looked male and female so he couldn,t tell. "Great..." said the s/he as they put his eyepatch over his eye.

Ciel opening his Royal blue eye again sighed in relief as what he saw was not true. He looked up to find a woman maybe at the age of 20-25 years with blonde hair with metallic tips. Her left and right leg as been replaced with metal to his surprise. She was wearing a sliver and yellow mini dress and a sliver cape. Her hat metallic with yellow stars. Her gold eyes darting from tree to tree. Though she was barefoot with metallic painted nails.

"Ganzorig... He isn't here so clam the fuck down." The s/he said wth a slight girlish tone. S/he had short dark navy bluue hair simallar to mine but little longer but with black tips and white tips after the black. Her/his eye was a light Royal blue more Icey right eye covered under a eyepatch. The clothes were Black and white checkered pattern but with Royal blue roses everwhere on the shirt. Long black pants like sebastian but it had Royal blue splatters on it. This he/she's clothes were more complex than Ganzorge or what ever her name was.

"Really? You give of my name and your the one leaving your gender hidden?What a shame to the Phant-Mph!" The s/he slapped her hand over her mouth and said "I'm Female thank you and I had no reason to keep it hidden sorry if I look like a guy!" The navy haired she hissed in a threating tone. Ciel touched his head and stoped when he felt a cat ear from his hair. He looked down and sure enough there was a tail navy blue with a black tip flicked in the air. Ciel amost screamed but he hissed at the two unknown woman."Who the bloody hell are you and why do I have cat ears and tail and..."

Ciel looked down to find him wearing a dress like the one he had to wear whiling trying to slove a case but instead pink it was a royal blue with black roses."A dress..."Ciel wispered. The bluenette smiled and said "Call me Phantom and this is Ganzorig _Steel._" Phantom hissed out steel. Ciel looked around and relized "Where am I? Where's Sebastian? Alios?!" Ciel was starting to panic. Ganzorig just grabed the boy and tossed him over her shoulder. Phantom let out a feared yelp. Ciel stayed silent but was panicing inside.

Ganzorig looked at Phantom and winked and Phantom let of a devilish laughter. "What are we waiting for then?" Was the last thing Ciel heard as they ran back to the manor and Ciel swinging from Ganzorig's took 5 mins give or take to get back to the manor.

Sebastian was at the frount gate when they arrived. Sebastian cuaght a glimse of the two figures no three figures coming torwards him one was swinging dangerously of a 23ish year old woman. They seemed to be all women.

"We would like to see Alios Trancy I heard he was staying here." Phantom asked. Sebastian looked at her "But before that may I get your names plz?" Sebatian flirted/asked. The women seemed flattred but the two navy bluenette didn't. "I'm Ganzorig~ The one with the black and white tips is Phantom~..."_Fitting name._Thought Sebastian but missed the last name for the cat eared/tailed. Sebatian felt himself go hard under a fimallar presence as he looked at this girl.

Sebastian let them in and the neko girl asked "What's today date?" She said in a strained high voice. "Today is Dec.11 why?" Sebatian replied not questioning the strain.

"3 more days..." Both the bluenette girls sighed.

**I'll stop it there.**

Ciel:I'm bored

Me: Blade...

Blade:Thruth or dare...CIELE!

Me:Dare

Alios:*Leans in closer*

Blade: I dare you to... Fight Sebastian in the story!

Me and Sebastian:EHH!

Ciel:GO! SEBASTIAN!

Alios:Ciele you can do it!

**Till next time! Stay tune! Who do think will win?**


	9. Sorry! AN

**Hello all I know the last chapter was confusing but deal with it. it's gonna be confusing for a while then it will make sense I hope to you.**

**Well I just wanted to say that I might not be updating this story for a while. Personal reasons plus i'm getting sick more often and i don't know whats wrong! I was a healthy child Intill feb 14th!I'm cursed! And also along with writer's block there's nothing I can really do. Busy with request for drawling's and crafts in exganging for money depending on how big or complex. My life is already a job 'v.v maybe a month or a year. I'm sorry. **


End file.
